Nicht gut in sowas
by Lauron1912
Summary: Rusty will für Sharon da sein, aber das ist gar nicht so einfach. ONESHOT


Nur eine kleine Idee…

Reviews lese ich gern ;-)

**Nicht gut in sowas**

„Sharon?"

Rusty klopfte erneut an die Badezimmertür und seufzte. Langsam wurde er wirklich ungeduldig.

„Sharon, was machst du denn da drin? Ich glaube nicht, dass du willst, dass ich hier in den Flur pinkeln muss!"

Es kam immer noch keine Antwort. Rusty zog verwirrt die Brauen zusammen. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie ihn zumindest wegen seiner Sprache zurechtwies. Aber es tat sich nichts.

„Sharon, bist du ok? Ist irgendwas?"

Er klopfte lauter an die Tür. Mittlerweile war er etwas besorgt. Was, wenn etwas passiert war? Wenn Sharon krank war? Wenn sie bewusstlos auf dem Fußboden lag, und deshalb nicht antwortete? Was wenn…?

Rusty war kurz davor, die Tür einzutreten, als sich im Raum etwas regte. Er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und horchte. Er hörte etwas aus Glas zu Boden fallen und zersplittern. Dann vernahm er ein leises Fluchen von Sharon.

Gut. Sie lebte noch. Aber was stimmte nicht?

„Sharon, was ist denn los? Warum redest du nicht mit mir? Ich muss wirklich auf Toilette!"

Einen kurzen Moment war es weiterhin still. Dann räusperte Sharon sich leise und antwortete ihm endlich, wenn auch mit einem seltsamen Ton.

„Ähm, ja, Rusty… Ich komme sofort raus. Einen Moment noch."

Auch wenn Rusty sich immer noch Sorgen machte, weil sie leise und müde und irgendwie nicht wie sie selbst klang, verdrehte er die Augen. _Einen Moment noch._ Lange hielt er es nicht mehr aus.

Wegen der Geräusche, die aus dem Badezimmer zu hören waren, vermutete er, dass sie irgendetwas vom Boden aufwischte, wahrscheinlich der Inhalt einer Flasche, die ihr heruntergefallen war.

Endlich dann, nach weiteren fünf Minuten, drehte sich der Schlüssel im Schloss um und die Tür öffnete sich.

Aber Sharon bekam er nicht wirklich zu sehen. Ohne Kommentar und ohne ihn anzusehen stürzte sie an ihm vorbei aus dem Bad und war mit gesenktem Kopf in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwunden, bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte.

Völlig erstaunt und verwirrt sah er ihr einen Moment hinterher, bis ihm wieder einfiel, warum er schon seit zwanzig Minuten vor der nun endlich offenen Tür stand. Seufzend lief er ins Bad.

* * *

><p>Rusty hatte seine Tasse Kaffee in der einen und Sharons in der anderen Hand. Vorsichtig stellte er beide auf der Theke vor der Küche ab und schaute dann den Gang hinunter.<p>

Er hatte sich umgezogen und den Kaffee gemach, nachdem er aus dem Badezimmer gekommen war. Aber Sharon hatte er seitdem weder gesehen noch gehört. Er schüttelte den Kopf, irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz gewiss nicht, aber er wusste nicht im Geringsten, was es sein konnte. Gestern Abend hatten sie zusammen gegessen und etwas später hatte Provenza angerufen, weil sie einen Mord aufzuklären hatten. Sharon war zwar ungern gegangen, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war noch alles in Ordnung. Allerdings hatte er sie seitdem nicht mehr gesehen bis heute Morgen, weil sie spät zuhause war.

Er machte sich Sorgen, so hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hatten. „Sein" Auto war momentan in der Werkstatt, deshalb setzte Sharon ihn wieder an der Schule ab, bevor sie dann ins Büro fuhr.

Vor der Tür ihres Schlafzimmer angekommen, zögerte er kurz. Er war immer schlecht in es jemandem schlecht ging, wusste er nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Wie sollte er es auch wissen, es hatte ihm schließlich niemand vorgelebt.

Außer Sharon.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und klopfte dann.

„Sharon? Darf ich… Darf ich reinkommen?"

Erst einmal war es wieder still und Rusty dachte schon, er würde wie heute Morgen keine Antwort erhalten.

„Ähm, einen Moment, ja?"

Rusty trat einen Schritt zurück in Erwartung, dass die Tür sich öffnete. Doch es passierte weitere Minuten nichts.

Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf, ihm gefiel das ganze und gar nicht. Aber Sharon war immer für ihn da. Sie war oft in sein Zimmer gekommen, obwohl er es nicht wollte und es war immer das Richtige. Also nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und öffnete die Tür vorsichtig.

Zuerst stutzte er. Sharon war nirgends zu sehen. Er war schon auf dem Weg zu ihrem begehbaren Kleiderschrank, um nachzusehen, ob sie dort war, als sie ein leises Schluchzen hörte.

Es war so leise, dass er zuerst dachte, er hätte es sich eingebildet. Doch dann entdeckte er sie. Sie saß zusammengekauert neben ihrem Bett, die Beine angezogen und die Stirn auf die Knie gelegt.

Rusty trat einen Moment auf der Stelle hin und her. Da war er wieder, dieser Zweifel, ob er das konnte. Er hatte Sharon noch nie direkt weinen sehen, selbst jetzt verbarg sie ihr Gesicht vor ihm. Was sollte er tun? Was sollte er sagen? Sollte er überhaupt etwas sagen?

Er wusste es nicht, und für einen kurzen Moment war er versucht, einfach wieder aus dem Zimmer zu gehen, die Tür zu schließen und mit dem Bus zur Schule zu fahren. Aber den Gedanken schob er sofort wieder weg. Das war Sharon. Sharon, die immer für ihn da war. Sharon, die ihn einfach bei sich aufgenommen hatte ohne etwas zu verlangen. Sharon, die immer wusste, was in ihm vorging. Sharon, die ihn gerettet hatte. War es zu viel verlangt, dass er jetzt einmal was für sie tat? Bestimmt nicht.

Langsam ging er zu ihr hinüber und sank neben ihr auf den Boden. Obwohl sie es offensichtlich zu unterdrücken versuchte, wurde ihr Schluchzen heftiger. Besorgt sah er sie an.

„Sharon… Kann ich irgendetwas tun?"

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, aber sie hob ihn nicht und sagte nichts.

Rusty bekam ein wenig Panik. Er war wirklich nicht gut in sowas.

„Was, was ist denn passiert?"

Wieder schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. Und plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Ist was mit Ricky? Oder Emily? Ihnen ist doch nichts passiert?!"

Das brachte Sharon dazu den Kopf zu heben. Ihr Schluchzen beruhigte sich etwas, bevor sie ihn ansah. Aber als sie sich zu ihm wandte, war er trotzdem einen kurzen Moment geschockt, wie rot und geschwollen ihre Augen waren. Es kullerten immer noch zwei Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter und seine Panik wurde immer größer.

„Nein, Rusty, Ricky und Emily ist nichts passiert."

Erleichtert atmete er aus und hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er wieder sprach.

„Aber was ist es dann?"

Sharons Gesichtsausdruck wurde so traurig, dass er es sofort bereute, die Frage gestellt zu haben. Sie seufzte leise und spielte mit einer Fluse auf dem Fußboden.

„Es… es ist etwas passiert gestern Abend. Ich hab es heute Nacht erfahren."

Sie hielt ein Schluchzen zurück und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Rusty fühlte sich hilflos. Es war schwer für ihn seine starke M-

Er stoppte sich selbst. Es war schwer, seine starke Sharon so traurig und gebrochen zu sehen.

Trotzdem blieb er ruhig neben ihr sitzen und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm, um ihr die Zeit zu geben, die sie brauchte.

Nach ein paar Minuten räusperte sie sich und sah dann wieder in seine Richtung.

„Es ist Jack."

Eine so unglaublich plötzliche Wut packte Rusty, er merkte gar nicht, dass er sich komplett verkrampfte bis Sharon kurz aufstöhnte, weil er ihren Arm zerquetscht hatte. Schnell zog er seine Hand zurück und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Doch die Wut war noch da.

„Was hat dieser Idiot jetzt wieder angestellt? Hat er dir wehgetan? Was es auch war, er wird es bereuen!"

„Rusty."

Ihre Stimme klang wieder mehr nach Sharon, bestimmt und streng.

„Rede nicht so. Er hat diesmal nichts getan, Rusty."

Sie senkte ihren Blick und wich Rustys verwirrtem aus.

„Ich versteh nicht. Was ist es dann? Was ist mit Jack?"

Sie seufzte und schaute zur Decke. Schon wieder konnte er Tränen in ihren Augen erkennen und es beunruhigte ihn immer mehr.

„Er… er ist tot, Rusty."

Sobald der Satz draußen war, brach sie zusammen.

Rusty hatte Schwierigkeiten nach dieser Nachricht schnell genug zu reagieren. Aber er fing sie auf, als sie heftig schluchzend zur Seite kippte. Er hielt ihren Kopf an seine Brust und strich ihr sanft über das Haar. Mit der anderen Hand stützte er sie an ihrem Arm, damit sie nicht noch weiter zusammen sank.

Nach einer Weile begann er, ihr beruhigend ins Ohr zu flüstern, dass alles gut werden würde. Er war nicht gut in sowas, aber er würde das tun, was er für richtig hielt.

* * *

><p>Anscheinend half es. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie viel Zeit verging, aber irgendwann wurde sie ruhiger, ihre Atmung normalisierte sich.<p>

Es erschrak ihn fast, als sie in einem ruhigen Ton begann zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß, du hältst nicht viel von ihm. Das tue ich auch nicht. Er war ein Idiot, das stimmt und er hat viele Fehler gemacht. Aber… Er war mein Mann. Ich hab ihn mal geliebt. Er war der Vater meiner Kinder."

Langsam richtete sie sich auf und dann sah sie ihm in die Augen.

„Er war oft weg. Er ist oft gegangen. Aber er ist immer wieder gekommen. Es fällt mir einfach schwer, jetzt zu begreifen, dass er diesmal nicht wiederkommen wird."

„Es ist schon gut, Sharon. Ich…"

Jetzt fehlten ihm wieder die Worte.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Ein Autounfall. Ich weiß noch nichts Genaueres. Das wird sich heute alles klären."

Rusty nickte, dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Vielleicht solltest du im Büro bescheid sagen, dass du nicht kommst. Dann kannst du alles in Ruhe regeln."

Sharon sah ihn einen Moment an und er konnte erkennen, dass sie mit sich selbst rang. Doch dann schein sie es einzusehen.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich werde-"

Bei dem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr fuhr ein regelrechter Schock durch sie hindurch und sie war schneller auf den Beinen, als Rusty es ihr zugetraut hatte.

„Oh mein Gott! Rusty! Wir sind schon viel zu spät. Die Schule! Ich muss im Büro anrufen. Das darf nicht passieren! Ich-"

Ihre Worte überschlugen sich und Rusty war einerseits erleichtert, dass er wieder die alte Sharon erkennen konnte. Aber gleichzeitig verdrehte er die Augen.

„Sharon!", rief er laut genug, sodass Sharon sich umdrehte und ihn anstarrte.

Er lächelte sie an.

„Es ist okay, mal zu spät gekommen. Es ist okay, Schwäche zu zeigen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und für einen Moment dachte Rusty, sie würde nicht auf ihn hören. Doch plötzlich fand er sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder. Er verkrampfte kurz, doch dann erwiderte er die Umarmung.

„Wann bist du so erwachsen und vernünftig geworden, hm?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte sie immer noch an, als sie sich aus der Umarmung lösten.

Auch sie lächelte ihn an und es ließ ihn ganz warm ums Herz werden, sie wieder etwas glücklicher zu sehen.

„Danke, Rusty."

Er zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern und schaute verlegen zu Boden. Er war nicht gut in sowas.

„Okay, jetzt raus hier, ich zieh mir schnell was an und dann bringe ich dich zur Schule."

„Bist du sicher? Ich kann auch heute mal hier bleiben, wenn es dir nicht so gut geht…"

Hoffnungsvoll sah er sie an. Doch Sharon verdrehte nur die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das hättest du wohl gern, was? Na, na. Raus jetzt."

Er wusste, dass er verloren hatte. Also ging er an ihr vorbei zur Tür, wo er sich noch einmal umdrehte.

„Hey Sharon?"

„Hmm?"

Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern wühlte schon in ihrem Kleiderschrank.

„Ich hab dich lieb."

Sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und drehte sich dann langsam zu ihm um. Sie lächelte das strahlenste Lächeln seit langem. Rusty sah ihr zwar nicht in die Augen, aber er konnte spüren wie glücklich sie seine Bemerkung machte. Und das machte ihn glücklich.

„Ich dich auch, Rusty."

Er lächelte sie noch ein letztes Mal kurz an und zog dann die Tür hinter ihm zu.


End file.
